marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
25 Moments
25 Moments is a website created by Fox in April 2014 as a part of the marketing campaign for X-Men: Days of Future Past along with trask-industries.com and TheBentBullet.com. The website is a series of interactive history lessons about the 25 most significant events in mutants history since 1962 (at the ending of X-Men: First Class) to the year 2018. The website reveals information about many events that never occurred on screen, explains the deaths of several characters in previous movies, as well as giving audience a tease of some new characters that would later appear in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Gallery Cuban_missle_crisis.jpg|'1962: CUBAN MISSILE CRISIS.' Secret government department responsible for conflict. During a pivotal moment in the Cold War, missiles launched near Cuba allegedly malfunction due to an unidentified group with unexplained powers. 1963.jpg|'1963: ERIK LEHNSHERR IS IMPLICATED IN MURDER.' The JFK assassination sparks a mutant controversy. The mutant known as Magneto is implicated in the assassination of John F. Kennedy by a witness on the grassy knoll. Magneto denies direct involvement, sparking the “Free Magneto” movement. 1965.jpg|'1965: CHARLES XAVIER OPENS THE SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS.' Xavier’s school is a safe place for mutant education. Xavier opens a private boarding school with a hidden agenda: to ensure young mutants have a safe haven to study and safely develop their powers. 1967_artificial_limbs.jpg|'1967: TRASK INDUSTRIES DEVELOPS ARTIFICIAL LIMBS.' Trask Industries’ revolutionary prosthetics change the lives of millions. Bolivar Trask revolutionizes the world of prosthetics through DNA-generated artificial limbs. 1972.jpg|'1972: PROLONGED SILENCE ON NIXON WHITE HOUSE TAPES POINTS TO SCANDAL.' Trask and Nixon take a secret meeting. Conveniently erased from the tapes. Congressional investigators seeking evidence of an improper relationship between Trask Industries and the Nixon White House are stymied when they discover that 18½ minutes of a meeting between Bolivar Trask and President Nixon have been completely erased. 1973_mk_1_sentinal.jpg|'1973: TRASK ANNOUNCES THE SENTINEL MARK I PROGRAM.' President Nixon welcomes the Sentinels with open arms. Through a defense contract with the Nixon administration, Trask Industries begins production and deployment of the Sentinel Mark I. While the heavily funded project raised the level of national security capabilities, it also resulted in America moving away from the Gold Standard. 1975.jpg|'1975: XAVIER GOES TO WASHINGTON.' Professor makes a closed door plea to U.S. politicians for basic rights. Charles Xavier appears before the U.S. House of Representatives in a private closed session, asking for mutant freedoms including integration and privacy. 1977.jpg|'1977: WORLD RECORD SCANDAL.' Peter Maximoff breaks 8 world records, sparking review of mutant participation in athletics. Athletics officials adopt a genetic testing policy in partnership with Trask Industries in which no athletes carrying the mutant X-gene can compete in professional sporting events. This occurs following the investigation of Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver, who broke 8 world records in track and field events. 1984.jpg|'1984: MINISTER DUBS MUTANTS "GOD'S CURSE."' “The Human Majority” targets Mutants as God’s curse. Popular televangelist minister, Bob Bell, and his organization, “The Human Majority,” champion a strong anti-mutant movement. Among their principles is the belief that disease is God’s curse for mutant integration. 1986.jpg|'1986: CHERNOBYL NUCLEAR DISASTER.' Soviet Union sees a rash of “mutant infants” (младенцы-мутанты) The Chernobyl nuclear power plant melts down, causing a spike in premature mutant expressions for generations. 1988.jpg|'1988: BERLIN WALL PROTESTS.' Germany is the first nation to adopt mutant segregation policies. A few renegade mutants knock down a mile-long section of the Berlin wall in an act of protest, killing 23 people and injuring over 200. The protest alarmed citizens of West Germany, sparking anti-mutant policies. The Berlin Wall stands today and East Germany has been designated as a mutant zone. 1989.jpg|'1989: DNA EVIDENCE.' The FBI cracks down on criminals and mutants. In partnership with Trask Industries, the FBI unveils a method of using DNA evidence at crime scenes to identify criminals. Off the record, Trask Industries also begins building a private Mutant Registry from this database of DNA, with plans to sell the information to wealthy world governments. 1991.jpg|'1991: SOUTH AFRICAN REFORM.' '' South Africa ushers in an era of acceptance and equality, becoming a safe haven for mutants.'' As the global conversation on mutant-human relations grows, South Africa proudly declares their country a unified and united refuge for all. 1994.jpg|'1994: ZAPATISTAS ALLY WITH MUTANT SUPPORTERS.' The Zapatista resistance militia enlists the help of mutant soldiers. The Zapatista resistance, aided by mutant freedom fighters, engages in armed conflict against the Mexican government in Southern Mexico. 1996_mad_cow.jpg|'1996: MAD COW DISEASE OUTBREAK'. '' X-Gene testing at Trask Industries leads to global epidemic.'' An early attempt at the cure for the x-gene fails when animal testing goes awry, causing widespread sickness commonly referred to as Mad Cow Disease. 2001 camp x-ray.jpg|'2001: GUANTANAMO BAY MUTANT DETENTION CENTER.' Trask Industries is integral in the construction and secret management of Guantanamo Bay detention center. The U.S. Government contracts Trask Industries to build Camp X-Ray in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. The Camp is a detention center for mutants dangerous enough to be deemed national security threats. 2006.jpg|'2006: WARRING MUTANT FACTIONS DESTROY THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE.' President works with X-Men to rebuild bridge and relations with mutants. Worthington Labs introduces a vaccine that claims to eradicate the X-gene, leading to violent uprisings from mutant factions that resulted in the destruction of the Golden Gate Bridge. Recognizing the need to improve human-mutant relations, the President appoints Beast as ambassador to the UN. 2008.jpg|'2008: U.S. ERECTS WALL TO STRENGTHEN BORDER.' “Mutant Wall” hinders movement of mutants across the U.S. border. The U.S. erects a 2,000 mile long wall along the Mexican border. Politicians maintain that the structure is a necessary measure for the prevention of illegal immigration. Others contend that the wall is a last-ditch effort to contain Mexico’s growing population of mutant rebels. 2009.jpg|'2009: MUTANT INHIBITOR COLLAR.' Revolutionary collar proves that mutant abilities can be suppressed. After a string of breakouts from Camp X-Ray by high-powered mutants, Trask Industries develops a collar to inhibit mutant abilities. 2010.jpg|'2010: TRASK INDUSTRIES ACQUIRES XAVIER’S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS.' The mutant safe-haven becomes testing lab for Trask Industries. Xavier’s School for Gifted youngsters closes. Trask Industries renovates the mansion into a research facility. 2011.jpg|'2011: MARCH ON X-MANSION.' '' Mutants protest, claiming that they don’t need a cure.'' To protest the billion dollar “mutant cure” arms race led by Trask Industries, Yashida Corp and other multinational pharmaceutical companies, Occupy Wall Street marches from the X-Mansion to Zuccotti Park. Sentinels attack the peaceful mutant demonstration. In the ensuing chaos, Warren Worthington III, the mutant known as “Angel,” is killed. 2012.jpg|'2012: MUTANTS ESCAPE TRASK PRISON CAMPS.' 30 mutants are rescued from Trask mutant prison camps. Clarice Ferguson, Blink, is instrumental in smuggling 30 detained mutants out of Trask prison camps. 2013.jpg|'2013: TRASK ANNOUNCES MARK X.' The next generation of the Sentinel program promises a definitive containment of the mutant threat. Responding to the rise of mutant rebels, Trask Laboratories unveils the next generation in its Sentinel line — the Sentinel Mark X. Among the new model’s many upgrades is its ability to shape shift and physically adapt to environments. 2015.jpg|'2015: DEATH OF HANK MCCOY.' Mutant most famous for successfully integrating with human population is murdered. Hank McCoy is dragged from his home and murdered by an angry mob of Human Majority protesters outside his home in upstate New York. FreeMutants.jpg|'2018: BISHOP FORMS THE FREE MUTANTS'. '' Bishop forms the first militant mutant organization.'' Bishop, a Camp X-Ray escapee, builds a global network of mutant resistance dubbed the “Free Mutants.” Video File:25 Moments In the Struggle Between X-Men And Humans X-Men-0|Trailer for 25 moments. Category:X-Men culture Category:Earth-10005 Category:X-Men promotions